Smash: Right Back At Ya!
by BurningBlast
Summary: "Brother, it seems these toys are running again." Master hand said. "Then let's destroy these pricks once and for all!" Crazy Hand yells. "No, we need help from someone." Master Hand said. "Tabuu." Crazy Hand stated. "That fool failed and turned all these toys into statues." Master Hand said. "I'l give you a flash back how he failed." Master Hand stated. He then snapped his hand
1. Prolouge

Smash: Right Back At Ya!

Prologue.

A blue human looking creature that was growing wings was muttering.

"Hmph, I knew these fools couldn't defeat me. And now they all shall die." Tabuu said. His aura became stronger and stronger until he was about to blow. Before he could attack.

SHING*

SHING*

A blue blur winsked through Tabuu's wings causing them to stop going.

"WHAT!?" Tabuu yelled in shock. The blur was in a ball. Until it reached the peak edge of a hill. It was a blue hedgehog.

"W-Who are you?" Tabuu asked still shocked. The hedgehog smiled.

"I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic yelled as he put off his fighting stance. He then spin dashed off the peak and came dashing at Tabuu.

"I will not lose to a rat!" Tabuu exclaimed as he dashed at Sonic. Sonic used his up smash attack to counter.

"Little prick." Tabuu said and roared at Sonic. He then spin dashed again did his air side attack followed by his Smash attack.

Tabuu was damaged badly but had enough energy in him to still fight. Sonic then spring jumped at him. It however failed as Tabuu meteor smashed him into the ground. (Ugh, god dammit Silver references.) He then did a blast. It was the same one Deoxes would do. Sonic was almost smashed but survived.

"Goodbye. TIME TO DIE!" Tabuu said blast an aura sphere at Sonic. Suddenly,

SLASH*.

Someone slashed the ball of power into shreds.

"L-Link!" Sonic said with joy.

"Sonic, get the other. I'l deal with Tabuu." Link demanded.

Sonic nodded and dashed off.

"Hit me with your best shot Hero of Time." Tabuu said. Link gritted his teeth and threw his boomerang. Tabuu just punched the boomerang. It fell instantly. Link then shot some of his arrows. Tabuu dodge 4 out of 5.

"Got to cocky bitch." Link said as he jumeped into the air and his sword swung around him.

"HYYYA!" Link screamed and hit Tabuu. He then slashed him. Then shot his grappling hook at Tabuu.

RIP*

Tabuu's heart was sent flying away by the grappling hook. A final smash then appeared. Link hit the ground safely. Sonic and the rest of Nintendo came dashing towards them.

"MARIO! NOW!" Sonic yelled. Mario shot his fire ball at the final smash as it broke instantly. Mario then started glowing. And then jumped into the air.

"OH YEAH! HEEYAAAAA!" Mario said blast a gigantic fireball at Tabuu.

"I'L...BE...BACK!" Tabuu said as he faded instantly. A bright light was shown around all the fighters.

7 years later.

"Don't worry. I'l destroy that bastard if he uses you as a puppet again." Crazy Hand said in his usual squeaky voice. Master Hand did a thumbs up and snapped his fingers causing invitations to appear.

"Now."

"LET'S GET READY TOO SMASH!" Master Hand yelled as he snapped his fingers again. The invitations pooffed away.

In a town. A person called Villager was checking his mailbox. He then looked in shock and happiness. He dashed off out of the town. The letter laid in the street. And it had a smash ball on it.


	2. Chapter 2: SETTLE IT IN SMASH!

Smash: Right Back at Ya!

Chapter 1

SETTLE IT IN SMASH!

As a few characters roam around their worlds excited they were joined in super smash bros, a true the other hand.

(PKM: I win medal for worst pun :D .)

(Blaine: Your gonna milk that joke dry aren't you.)

(PKM: Yes I am.)

Master Hand and Crazy Hand were looking at Sonic's world.

"This character seems very fast, and can break the 4th wall." Master Hand said. Crazy hand just put a loser sign.

"Seriously? This lazy shit didn't show up when everything else was happening other then fighting Tabuu, if he's so god damn fast why couldn't he be there earlier, answer me that brother." Crazy Hand said.

"Er, Hedgehog consequences?" Master Hand said. Crazy Hand pointed at the blue hedgehog.

"And why doesn't he wear any pants, and wheres his dick?" Crazy Hand said.

"Maybe it's not a dick, maybe it's, **PINGAS**!" Master Hand responded. Crazy Hand did the middle finger at Master Hand.

"Then where is his Snoo**PINGAS**usualIsee?" Crazy Hand said and his hands clenched back into a fist.

"Good grief brother, let's focus on someone else." Master Hand said. Crazy Hand did a thumbs up.

"The Hero of Time seems very powerful." Master Hand said.

"Oh please! So what if he saved the town before the moon hit it." Crazy Hand said. Master Hand then opened a portal to a pink puffball.

"Well, do we have any excuses for this little guy." Master Hand said.

"This cocksucker is really cute, why should we research him?" Crazy Hand asked.

"Because he's defeated spam-a-knight." Master Hand quoted.

"WHAT!" Crazy Hand yelled. Master Hand then looks into another portal to see a red capt plumber.

"Sonic's greatest rival is this fat piece of shit!" Crazy Hand yelled.

"Sonic beat him though." Master Hand said.

"When and Where." Crazy hand asked.

"Deathbattle?" Master Hand said.

"THAT'S FAN MADE THOUGH!" Crazy Hand yelled.

"Er- But they made research." Master Hand said.

"Good Point."

A new bubble appeared as it said.

A NEW CHALLENGER IS APPROACHING!

Reveling a blue character with a blaster on his arm.

(Ckid: We all know its Mega M-.)

(* PKM Does a hadooken at Ckid to stop him from spoilers.)

(*K.O. sound effect.)

(PKM: Really. -_- .)

(*Blaine frowns and turns off the sound effect.)


	3. Chapter 2 12

Smash: Right Back At Ya!

Chapter 2

Goddess of Light.

As Master Hand and Crazy Hand discuss they're plot to TAKE OVER THE WORLD! Uh, sorry. That joke get's old. Anyways, where was I, ah yes.

A giant temple is seen in the distance as an Angel starts flying around it.

"WEE!" He yelled. He then heard a voice.

"Don't enjoy this too much Pit, you still have to defeat Hades." The voice said. Pit frowned and landed on the ground.

"I'm sorry lady Palutena." Pit said looking around to see a giant black hole suck him in.

"WHOOOOOA!" He yelled.

...

(PKM: APRIL FOOLS!)

(Burn: Would've been better to do it on April Fools day.)

(PKM: That's the joke! :D .)

(Ckid: Then it was a bad joke :P .)

(PKM: Aww :.


	4. Chapter 3 Hyrule has been Ruled

Smash: Right Back At Ya!

Chapter 3

Hyrule has been Ruled.

Link went outside the Temple and saw a giant black hole, with an Angel being sucked in. Link ran towards the Colosseum, only to be picked up by the black hole, but Link wasn't done yet. He used his hook shot to grab onto the edges of the Colosseum. The black hole was shrinking, thinking Link had won, he smirked. But then, the hook shot made the piece it was grabbing on, fall apart. Link was then picked up by black hole, he almost didn't make it in Smash.


	5. Chapter 4: Adventure in Smashland

Smash: Right Back At Ya!

Adventure into Smashland.

On the planet Pop-Star, A pink puffball was fighting a giant tree with a face. After the tree was defeated, he received a note out of thin air. Reading it. He called the Warp-Star and took off.

(PKM: Just a little story to tell you guys i'm not ded. -_-.)

(Burn: The Fatality Fighter's research is also near completion!)

(Blaine: boo.

...

Other stories

Chaos of Harmony

Chaotic Harmony (SEQUEL TO CHAOS OF HARMONY)

Review Ruckus ( Tell us what MLP Sonic Fanfiction you want us to review.)

Fatality Fighters (Yes, Pokemon vs Digimon. This is happening people.)


End file.
